


As the Rose wilts

by exorcist_seu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorcist_seu/pseuds/exorcist_seu
Summary: In hopes to destroy what feelings Nea had for 'His' Allen, he tears present Allen apart in hopes to grow to hate his host and make the emotional pain of erasing his dear friend, and once lover, fade to nothing.





	As the Rose wilts

It hurts, more than he thought his mind could handle. The blackened nails of his innocence scratch at the armrest of his chair. He feels sick, but knows full well there’s no way he’s going to be able to do much with the way Nea has his abdomen sliced open. He feels Nea’s finger jab into his diaphragm, causing poor Allen to jump and gasp. It didn’t feel right, he didn’t want to feel this. The only thing he both despises and is grateful for is the blindfold hiding the sight of what Nea’s done to his body.

“Aw, poor Allen.” The only other in the entire world here cooed. How affectionate it sounded made him feel disgusted. The hand no doubt slick with blood only made it worse as it caressed his cheek. Allen’s lips pull back into a snarl as Nea began tracing out his scar for what felt like the thousandth time. “What’ve you done, you dumb fool?”

He didn’t answer the Noah, instead clenching his jaw and regaining his composure. He can hear Nea sigh and move away, only to feel a tug and pain blossom from his already opened stomach. The sound of Nea hitting the floor almost completely drowned out by the scream that leaves Allen’s chest.

Nea sighed, pushing himself back up and taking a chance to look at his bloodied coat. The curiosity of if the blood would still be there the next time he came here. He stands, looking down to see what tripped him. As disgusting as it was, he’s managed to get one of his ankles tangled up in poor Allen’s intestines. He glances over to look at Allen, taking in how hard the other is trying to keep his expression from giving away what he’s thinking. It would be working, if not for the fact that Allen was breathing heavily and trembling in agony

This was something he’d thought about for a while, and while yes, as a Noah he’d had his fill of tormenting and slaughtering humans for a lifetime. This was a new one, another chance at life. This wasn’t his ALLEN. This was a stranger with an angel’s face, an angel’s voice, this Allen was no less the parasite he was. He didn’t feel angry though...no, he felt...saddened. What had happened to his Allen? Gloved hand turn from the intestines tangled around his boot to the other’s throat.

Golden eyes bury into Allen’s face as it twists. He squeezes his throat, tighter and tighter, watching the other’s porcelain like skin turn red, then slowly beginning to become purple. He watched, trying to feel some kind of HATE for the other, some kind of RAGE that his Allen was erased and replaced by this one…

But it didn’t come, even as he tried to suffocate the other. Their bodies in this world weren’t real, he couldn’t kill the other as easily as he would’ve if this were the world outside their now shared subconscious minds. He can’t bring himself to squeeze any tighter, shaky hands releasing Allen’s throat. Why couldn’t he bring himself to hate him? Why? Oh god why?

Nea steps back, raising his hands to bury his face in them. Once bloodied hands already clean again as he keeps down sobs. Instead he listens to Allen cough and hack up blood, knowing that he must have blood in his lungs now. He lowers his hands just enough to look at Allen’s face, it hurts his heart to see it twisted in so much pain, the dark marks of where his hands had been on him already darkening to a disgusting bruise.

God, what has he done to poor Allen? What has he done to his dear little redheaded beauty? Hands lift, gingerly running through white hair as he temporarily fell back into his memories, as faded as they were. He can remember them playing in the fields as children, Allen helping Mana catch up with studies when he was awake, even Allen introducing them to Marian...Just the memory of that asshole brought the smell of smoke into the air. Both of them stop, able to smell the smell of Cross’s cigarettes in the air.

Golden eyes focus on the blindfold he has on Allen again, able to see the tears soak into the cloth. He wants to comfort him, he wants to hold him again...no, he can’t. This isn’t his Allen anymore. He watches as Allen’s hands curl into fists, though nimble fingers reach once again into his abdomen, grabbing hold of whatever he could get, putting a boot onto the stone throne besides Allen’s hip, pulling with what weight he had to rip it out. The scream that comes out of Allen’s chest bringing back more memories.

That scream travels back in time, shaking Nea to his core. He sees the stone alley way again, able to hear the scream of his Allen before he’s besides him. He can feel himself dying, yet...there’s a warmth in his chest as he sees those beautiful grey eyes and red hair. It was the last thing he saw along with Mana, and god, was he fine with that. There’s a new found moisture on his cheeks as he closes his eyes, trying to keep his own cries silent. He couldn’t let this Allen get close to his heart. This wasn’t who he’d loved.

The organs he’s got in his hands are dropped to the pool of blood they’re both in. Nea’s expression grew cold. He needed to keep his priorities straight. He needed their body- no, HIS BODY, all to himself. He needed it to fulfill his promise to Mana. Despite how much it hurt, the Noah growls.

“Why can’t you just fucking fade already, you daft cunt? Let go, and all of this will end, you can live in your memories of Mana again.” He’s begging at this point, not wanting to spill the other’s blood anymore than he has. He grabs hold of Allen’s face, his own merely inches away.

He wasn’t prepared to be met with a few of the chains restraining Allen’s neck and chest snapping. Pain blooms in his forehead as the exorcist headbutts him. His stigmata pulses, a ringing deep in his skull beginning as blood dribbles down his face. Damn, the other had gotten him good that time. A gloved hand raises, gently touching where his stigmata had split open. Even with the pain, he’s...not nearly as angry as he should’ve been, damn those rose colored lenses.

Though what caused the Noah to freeze was hearing Allen force himself to speak. “Because...I m-made...a promise…” He hisses, the bloodied scene between them beginning to reverse itself. Nea, for a small moment, is amazed to see the other healing himself like this.

Ah, I’d forgotten...this is all a dream…

He stands up straight, wiping away the blood on his own face. The chains repair themselves, tightening on the exorcist to keep him there. I need to keep control, I can’t let him have anymore control- His head lifts, able to hear the shouts of someone calling to Allen, the sounds of battle, of Akuma, reaching his ears. Golden eyes close. Not yet…

I don’t need this body yet. He moves forward, the bloodless scene surprising him. He’s never been all that great at magic, but he watches the other’s expression turn calm, drowsiness claiming Allen once again. He can make this feel like it’s all just been a dream by blurring some of it out, blurring out the beginning, only making the ending the more clear portion of it. Nea smiles softly, watching the blindfold dissolve.

Grey eyes take a while to open, looking up at Golden ones. Allen looks confused, almost startled. Nea simply remained crouched down in front of him, looking up towards the sky where the sounds of Lenalee’s voice reaches them. “What’re you doing here? It sounds like you’re pretty busy at the moment. Go back, we’ll talk again later.”

Allen’s face shows his confusion, but grey eyes close. Nea stays where he is, watching Allen’s body relax, then seeing a portion of the sky open to show him everything Allen sees. But he doesn’t look to it, instead looking to Allen again. A gloved hand reaches out, softly moving white hair from out of the other’s eyes. Regret chewed at Nea’s heart, though he doesn’t show it. Instead he stands, quietly walking around the other and sitting down, resting his back against the back of the throne.

Nea sighs, looking up to the sky where Allen’s life plays before him. “Soon...Soon this will all be over, my dear…”


End file.
